Digi-Yasha
by ivanacindy
Summary: What happens when a new message leads to a new adventure? An AWESOME adventure! With some new friends! I have to give some Credit to redangel2463, thoe.
1. Chapter 1

Awe another story is written by your's truly. Anyway, This one is a Digimon and Inu-Yasha story. Got that right! But now on to the Disclaimer,

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or InuYasha.

Now on with the reading!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Kagome<strong>

It's been almost 2 years since the Jewel of four souls "rejoined" with me! My Grandpa had given ownership of the Shrine to me. Which kinda freaked me out! But at least I didn't have to worry about getting attacked by 'LIVING' Demons anymore. All I had to worry about was trying not to smell the demon artifacts!

I know what's you're probably thinking, 'Kagome are you still thinking about InuYasha?' and OF COURSE I'm still thinking about him! But he's probably off trying to kill some Demons or he's off with Kikyo or something like that. So I'm moving on! I don't even want to hear his name again!

Anyway, I'm having an Exhibit here at the shrine to try and see if I can sell some more things. I hope it works, because I'm starting to get light headed from the smell of Demon artifacts!

**Takuya**

"Hey Koji!" I waved to my best friend, who was walking kinda fast. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?" I asked running to catch up with him. "I'm going to check out this cool exhibit in Tokyo," Koji said walking faster, "So I have to catch the train there." I couldn't help but follow, and I texted my friends on what Koji was doing.

"Do you want the others to come?" I asked AFTER I sent the text to our other friends. "Of course I DON'T!" Koji said, turning his head slightly to look at me. I quickly tried to pocket my phone, but he already sent it. "YOU ALREADY TOLD THEM!"

"Kouichi is one of those friends," I said matter of fatally. Koji rolled his eyes, and turned his head in response. Suddenly, my phone went off at the same time as Koji's, "Are you prepared for a new adventure?!" it said while underneath it read'Yes' and 'No'. I looked at Koji, who nodded.

So I hit 'Yes'! Knowing that that the others got the message too. Then the message said 'Follow your friend.' I realized it might have something to do with Koji, "What does she mean, Koji?" I asked my bandanna headed friend, before he just started running and yelled, "We have to get to Tokyo!"

**Kouichi**

My day COULDN'T have been better! I just finished playing video games with J.P., Zoe, and Tommy, when our phones suddenly went off. I hesitated for a second, thinking it could change my destiny AGAIN! But when I looked at the message it just said 'Koji's headed to Tokyo. Wanna come with?' I knew this message was going to end up a big mess knowing Takuya. Which I did! Apparently the others got Takuya's message as well, because they were trying not to laugh. "What are we waiting for then?" I asked, before I started to walk to the train station with the others following right behind me.

But just as we started walking, we got a new message. I figured it was Takuya, so I went ahead to check it. 'Are you prepared for a new adventure?!' it read and underneath the message it read 'Yes' and 'No'.

I mentally hit my head, 'Well, I know Koji wouldn't say no to this!' I thought before I hit 'Yes'! I looked over my shoulder and knew J.P., Zoe, AND Tommy were hesitating to hit 'Yes'.

They needed encouragement! "Come on guys!" I said as inspirational as I could. "We need to be there for the others!"

"Kouichi's right!" J.P. said, before hitting a button on his phone. I hoped he hit 'Yes'! But Zoe, and Tommy were still hesitating!

"Come on you two!" J.P. and I said together, "Koji, and Takuya need us!"

"Right!" Zoe said in agreement, "I'll do it. Just to keep Takuya out of trouble!" she said before hitting a button on her phone, which must have been 'Yes'!

"And I'm not afraid!" Tommy yelled before hitting a button on his phone. I knew it was 'Yes'! Then the message said,'Follow your friend.'

We looked back and forth at each other, before Zoe figured it out. "Koji and Takuya!" she yelled, "We got Takuya's text RIGHT BEFORE we got the other message!" We quickly caught on to her meaning.

"You think we should head to Tokyo?" all three of us asked together.

"Exactly!" Zoe replied, before she started running faster to the train station! I took one last look at the others before we all followed Zoe.

* * *

><p>And with that, I'm finished with the chapter! I won't say more till the next chapter! So if you want to read more, please follow and review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Sorry for not updating sooner. Hey I have my birthday to worry about, it's in 1 day! But, I bet you want to read more. So here it is! Anyway time for the Disclaimer...**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or Inu-Yasha.

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Kagome<strong>

FINALLY! The smell of Demon artifacts is going away! Although the exibit hasn't started yet, I had to use fifteen air fresheners just to get the smell to stop! I really can't wait to get all this stuff out of here!

"Now all I have to worry about," I said successfully, while sitting on my bed, "Is getting this stuff sold!"

**Koji**

"I can't BELIEVE you told them!" I hissed to Takuya, as we got on the train we had to take two train rides to Tokyo.

Which means it was going to be a LONG trip.

"Well to be fair," Takuya said as he sitting in front of me, "It wasn't my fault. I didn't really think they'd come."

"WE CAN HEAR!" Zoe yelled at us, meaning they DID get the message and were headed to Tokyo as well.

And with that, we sat and talked very little to the next Train Station. "I hope this little train ride, doesn't lead to the Digital world!" J.P. said calmly.

**Zoe**

I still couldn't believe Ophanimon wanted us to go on another adventure! All I wanted to do was have a nice relaxing day with my friends! But I guess I shouldn't complain, since I'm still with my friends.

Then again, we're going somewhere that none of us have really gone!

"I'm starting to have second thoughts guys," I finally blurted out.

"Don't worry Zoe," Takuya said, putting his arm around me. "We'll be-" his voice went soft, when he noticed everyone watching, before the train came to a stop.

We came out onto a big platform, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"It looks like this isn't an adventure to the digital world," I said, as we started to walk over to the train that was going to Tokyo. Takuya walked next to me, to help keep me calm. The others followed close behind.

**Kagome**

"Please come to this exhibit." I said, while trying to hand out flyers to everyone coming into town. I didn't think anyone in town wanted to come anyway, "It will be very interesting." Only a few people had taken the flyers, and even then I was doubtful!

Suddenly, six kids began to walk past me. "Excuse me," I called out to one of them. It was a boy who wore a hat backwards on his head and goggles around his neck. "Would you kids be interested in coming to this exhibit I'm having?" I asked while handing them each a flyer.

"I'm sorry ma'am," the boy said in regret, "But me and my friends are going to be busy-"

"Busy coming to this exhibit," another boy interrupted, who wore a blue and yellow striped bandana with matching blue jacket. "We'd be very interested in coming."

"We would, Koji?" all the kids asked the bandana-headed boy at the same time.

"Yes we would, guys. This was the exhibit I was telling Takuya about. And the reason I wanted to come, to Tokyo!"

"Oh, right," the other kids replied.

The goggle and hat wearing kid, Takuya, turned to me. "So I, guess that means we'll be at your exhibit, ma'am," he said, slightly annoyed.

"Thank you." I said, smiling at them. "The exhibit is going to be at 6:00 PM tomorrow. Please tell your friends," I told them before I turned and walked away.

**Kouichi**

I had the wierdest feeling that something really BAD was going to happen. "Maybe, THIS was what, Ophanimon sent us here to do!" I told the others as we walked out of the train station.

"What do you mean, Kouichi?" Tommy asked me.

"I mean, isn't it weird things keep happening one after another." I said while looking at the others, as I tried to figure this out myself. "Like us getting the text from Takuya. Then, getting the message from Ophanimon. Now, as we're getting off the train, we get an invite to this exhibit. AND the exhibit was the whole reason we're here in Tokyo!"

"He has a point," J.P. said sadly, "But we're here. So we might as well go."

"I guess you're right, J.P.," I said while smiling at the big kid.

"So what are we waiting for?" Takuya said putting his goggles on his hat, which made him look like he did on our very first adventure together.

We got on the train to Tokyo, ready for the new adventure!

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? I had to mention Takuya's goggles, he is the lead digidestined after all, and the bandanna and the jacket are the only things I could come up with that Describes Koji easily. Anyway, I'll describe the others cloths in the next chapter, which will be the exhibit, and I might not post it for a while because of my birthday, but hope you all like THIS chapter, and you review.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright! A new chapter! I didn't think I'd get to this for a few more DAYS! Thank goodness for my always empty schedule. Anyway time for the Disclaimer...**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon OR Inu-Yasha.

**Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>InuYasha<strong>

"Gah! It's been two stupid years and I STILL can't Kagome out of my head!" I growled at the Bone Eaters well. "And I can't go to her time anymore, either!"

"Then will you just relax!" Kikyo yelled, as she shot arrows at a nearby target.

"Easy for you to say!" I yelled back at her, before I helped her pull out her arrows. "You don't know how much I missed her!"

"You miss her?" Kikyo asked, knowing there had to be more.

"I said 'MISSED'!" I growled at her, as I unsheathed Tesusaiga and started to strike at the tree the target was on. "I don't miss her anymore! Cause for the last time it's been two years!"

"You don't have to get so uptight with me, InuYasha!" Kikyo said a little mad.

I would have replied, but something strange suddenly went by us and said something so quietly only I could hear it,

_"Finally!"_ it hissed in a cold raspy voice. _"My chance to get revenge! This shall be very interesting!"_

I quickly pushed Kikyo into a nearby bush so this demon wouldn't see us, but I could still hear him. "What did it say?" Kikyo whispered quietly. I just sat there confused, _**'What does this thing mean?'**_ I thought to myself.

My question was quickly answered when the demon screamed, _**"Ultimate Sacrifice!"**_

Suddenly, a three-dimensional square was formed before a glowing orb of Light and Darkness trapped the Well within the orb, which has chance of completely destroying it. _"Those Digidestined will NEVER destroy me again!" _the demon stated, as the attack turned to smoke. _"I, Lucemon, shall destroy those brats AND anyone that stands in my way!"_

As the smoke cleared the demon was gone! I thought I smelt Kagome's blood and I saw the Well almost COMPLETELY destroyed. "Kikyo?!" I asked wondering what to do, when I was sure the coast was clear.

"I think you should go to Kagome," Kikyo answered calmly still beside me, which made me breathe a sigh of relief. Although, I still got angry when she said that!

"NO WAY!" I yelled at her irritably! "And even IF I wanted to go, I can't get to her anyway!"

"The power from that attack was able to destroy the seal, on it." Kikyo explained maintaining her calm tone. "I will guess that is where this 'Lucemon' has gone."

I knew she was right, but I didn't want to admit that. "I'm only going to do this to get over Kagome!" I yelled before I walked to the Well.

**J.P.**

When we finally got to Tokyo, we all decided that we should get some new cloths to look good at the Exhibit. However, when we got our new cloths and tried them on, I was starting to have think it was a bad idea. "I look REDICULES guys!" I yelled looking in the mirror to the cloths shop we were at. I was wearing a blue sweater-vest over a light yellow long sleeved shirt, with light blue jeans, and brown Tennis Shoes.

"You look fine J.P." Takuya assured. Easy for him to say. Takuya was wearing a Red long sleeved shirt with a Black no-sleeved tuxedo, without a tie, with black jeans and red Tennis Shoes.

"Yeah, but I don't like dressing up so fancy," Tommy complained for the tenth time. He was wearing an ice blue blazer with a green shirt, and brown pants with white Tennis Shoes.

"Well, I look even WORSE!" Koji complained, while looking in his mirror. He was wearing a navy blue button-close Jacket, with a white shirt underneath, and dark blue jeans, he wasn't even wearing his Blue bandanna, but he kept his White, with blue triangles along the sides, shoes on.

"We ALL look fine, guys," Kouichi told everyone. He was wearing a black shirt, with a gray tuxedo, with a white tie, and dark gray jeans, with black Tennis Shoes.

"Well," I said after we got over our cloths, "We better pay for these cloths and see what we're going to do."

We paid for our cloths and talked about what we should do at the exhibit when Zoe came out. "Well," Zoe asked looking at us, "What do you think?" All four of our mouths dropped. Zoe was wearing a lavender, short sleeved, long dress, and she had a magenta purse on her shoulder.

All we managed to say was, "I'll go pay for the dress."

When we finished paying for her dress and argued about who was going to be Zoe's 'Date', we had some time to relax. Since the Train Ride took three hours, the cloths shopping took three hours, and the arguing took an extra four hours. We were all tired so we found a spot in a nearby woods to rest for the night.

**Takuya**

_8 hours later:_

When we all woke up, it was morning. "Guys we have- What time is it?"

"We have nine hours 'till the exhibit starts," Koji answered wide awake.

"That's great!" Tommy and J.P, said happily, "We can go check out the cool arcade here in Tokyo!"

"Yeah," Kouichi agreed just as excited, "I mean, we can split up and check out the city."

"That WOULD be a good idea," Zoe, half asleep, "If, you three didn't go straight to the arcade." Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"But we should find a good place to eat," I said, "I'm hungry."

"So am I." J.P retorted. So we walked to the closest restaurant, which luckily was the cheapest, and ordered our food. We talked quietly to each other about what we'll do 'till it was time for the exhibit.

"... I still say the arcade is a good idea!" muttered J.P.

"NO!" we all yelled annoyed.

**Kagome**

I was enjoying my breakfast, when the six kids I saw yesterday came inside. I had a strange feeling about them. So when I finished my meal and paid for it, the kids were heading out the door talking about some sort of 'Mission.'

I took my chance and followed them.

"Excuse me," I called out to them, "But aren't you the kids I saw yesterday at the train station?" They all turned to face me.

"I think so, ma'am," answered a kid that looked a lot like the Koji kid, except his hair was a lot shorter, and he was wearing a green jacket. _**'They must be twins,'**_ I figured. But something else was bugging me, "What really brings you here, to Tokyo?"

"The exhibit." the kid with Goggles said, but I had a feeling he was lying.

"No other reason," a big kid said. Both the kid with goggles and the big kid got glares from the boy in the green jacket.

"Fine," the only girl in the group said, "We'll tell you everything later after the exhibit."

I didn't like the sound of that. That's when I finally noticed the six kids all had strange auras, around them. The shortest kid had an icy blue aura, the girl, had a lavender aura, the big kid had a yellow aura, the twin to the kid named Koji, had a dark gray aura, the kid with the bandana had a navy blue aura, and the kid with goggles had a bright Red aura. "I can tell you have something important to do. So I'll see you at the exhibit," I said before I turned and started to walk away.

But the short kid said, "But we will tell you everything ma'am."

I had no idea what he meant so I turned to face them, "What do you mean?"

"NOTHING!" The other five kids said over the short kid's voice.

"Alright," I retorted still unconvinced but decided to let it go for now. "Alright, by the way, my name's Kagome."

"Nice name." The goggle wearing kid said, "Well, tell you our names later too."

"Alright," I said turning and start to walk away, "See you later." And I headed straight to the Shrine, still feeling the six of the kids presents.

* * *

><p><strong>And NOW I finished it, I know I know I know that was a long chapter. But hey I got more things in this chapter then I expected. Now that I finished this chapter I'm going to start the next. So please review.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**FINALLY! I'm back. Sorry for the long wait. It's been a long Thanksgiving weekend. Anyway, here's the next Chapter, But first the Disclaimer...**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon OR Inu-Yasha.

**Now on with the reading!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Kagome<strong>

"Alright, Kagome," I said to myself looking at the clock, "In 55 minutes, the guest will be arriving." I've been staring at that clock for a while now.

And I've learned something: Staring at a clock for a long time doesn't make it go faster.

But I've got everything ready: Food, beverages, and the Demon Artifacts I hope to sell. "Now all that's left to do," I told myself again is, wait." I was getting bored from watching the clock, and getting hungry. "Alright," I decided, "I'll be back by 6:00." I opened the door and started walking to the nearest restaurant, when I stopped and acknowledged the six kids following me. "What do you want?!" I asked annoyed.

**Zoe**

_**'wow!'**_ I thought amazed, **_'And the guys thought I was kidding!' _**"We're sorry," J.P. Said, looking at me annoyed, "But our friend here, thinks that you have some sort of 'powers'." I looked at him angrily, " I know you do, ma'am!" I said angrily, 'cause the others have been saying it's a crazy thought, "I can feel it!"

It's been kinda an ability, of mine. I can sense people's auras. I guess that's because when Wind blows it can sense things within it.

"It must be your imagination." The lady said, calmly.

"She's not lying, Ma'am." Kouichi said, trying to stay calm. I couldn't help but smile. "Thanks for having my back." I said happily.

"Maybe we should tell her the truth, now guys. She seems trustworthy." Koji said, annoyed.

"Alright." Takuya said, "But we should head inside first, it's going to start raining soon."

"But theirs only a few clouds." The lady said, as we ran to an abandoned building.

**J.P.**

"Let's find the power switch." I said, as we came into the building. "This place is abandoned," The lady, named Kagome said confused, "And the Circuit board is way to complex for you kids anyway." _**'That's what you think.'**_ I thought to myself, "It's right here." I said and put my hand onto the wall, letting electricity come through my fingers.

Minutes later we were sitting at a table in the middle if the room, Talking about our adventure.

"...But, you're just kids." Kagome said for the tenth time, "When would ANYONE trust something like the fate of a world to kids." "We already told you ma'am." Takuya said, slightly annoyed, "We didn't have a chose."

"Well, you guys did," Kouichi said, matter a factually, "I didn't."

**Kagome**

"Okay," I said, still slightly confused, "But what about the 'Powers' you said you had?"

"Well you see ma'am," the short kid, named Tommy, said calmly, "We each have 'power' based on our elements."

"Like I can tell the weather." The Goggle headed kid, Takuya, said, looking out the window, which DID show rain outside.

"I can tell, if someone's lying." The twin with short hair, Kouichi, said calmly, "Because of the Darkness when someone lies.

"I can tell if you have good in you." The banndana kid, Koji, said annoyed, "Cause Light can sense anything."

"I can sense your aura." The girl, Zoe, said calmly.

"I can feel people's emotions," Tommy said happily, "Cause, people can be as cold as Ice."

"And I can summon electricity." The big kid, J.P. Said happily, "Cause Thunder can be Electricity."

"Alright." I said, before I they could say more, "I need to go I have, 10 minutes 'till the exhibit starts." "Alright." All of the kids said calmly. I started heading out the door, "Aren't you kids coming?" I asked them, though I knew their answer.

"Yeah we are." They replied following me. With that we all headed back to the Shrine, and I have a feeling it's going to get stranger as this day goes on.

**Lucemon**

_'Finally, I've made it." I said happily, "Now to find those brats." I flew up looking around at my surroundings. "Such pitiful humans," I hissed, as I looked at the city below me, "I can't for my plane to come into action."_

* * *

><p><strong>And with THAT I end the Chapter. I know, I know, I said the exhibit would be in this Chapter. BUT I did METION the exhibit in this chapter. The next one thoe WILL have the exhibit. And what is Lucemon planing? Find out next time.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Got the Chapter up. I PROMISES this chapter WILL have the Exhibit in it. Anyway, time for Disclaimer...**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon OR Inu-Yasha.

**Now get to the reading!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Tommy<strong>

"I can't believe it," I said while looking at the glass cases, "All of this stuff are Demon Artifacts?" The exhibit started just a few minutes ago.

"That's almost right, Tommy." Kagome said, as she handed me a key-chain with a jewel at one end. "And this is a replica of the Jewel of four Souls."

"Did you say Jewel?!" J.P. said, quickly grabbing the key-chain out of my hands, "This would be a perfect gift for-" J.P. stopped talking when he saw everyone at the exhibit staring at him, "Never mind," he said before quickly walking away.

I shrugged, and looked at the other cases. _**'I have a feeling that these Artifacts,'** _I thought a little scared, _**'Weren't always JUST Artifacts!'**_

**Takuya**

"Wah!" I said looking at the head of a demon.

"That's the head of 'Mistress Centipede', " Kagome explained calmly.

"If you don't mind me asking," I said looking at her confused, "But, where did you get this stuff?"

"It's hard to explain." Kagome answered nervously.

I wasn't really convinced, but I let it go for now. "Hey Koji," I said walking over to him, who answered with a quiet groan, "What's up with you?"

"I was looking at this weird Artifact," he said and pointed at a broken spear, "And I'm wondering how it could be broken." I couldn't help but wonder as well.

"That's the 'Thunder Pike' spear of the Thunder Brothers." Kagome said, scaring us.

I was starting to wonder what Kagome had to do to get all this stuff. "How do you know about this stuff?" I blurted out.

**Kagome**

I wanted to run out to the Bone Eaters Well. **_'Me and my BIG mouth!"_** I thought angrily. I had to come up with something quickly. "Excuse me Ma'am?" said a boy behind me, holding a demon hand, "But could I buy this?"

**_'Saved by the bell.'_** I thought relived. "Of course," I told the boy and lead him to the cash register.

After the boy paid, the 6 kids came up to me again and asked, "Where did you get this stuff?!"

I tensed, "It's hard to say," I said trying to stay calm.

**Kouichi**

I was getting tired of hearing that lie. "But Kagome," I said looking at her, "The only way you could have gotten this stuff was by being in those points in time."

That really seemed to make her nervous.

"Not really," she said trying to be calm, "My family had gotten these things from over the years. And my Grandpa enjoys lecturing me on them."

"You're lying," I told her, "You must have been there during these times." I stepped aside as another kid came by, and bought an Artifact from Kagome. That's when I noticed Koji looking nervously at it. 'I wander what's up with him.' I thought to myself.

"I'll explain everything later," Kagome told us.

I wanted to ask more questions but Kagome walked off before I could ask them. "Well, we can't just stand around," Takuya said while taking Zoe's hand into his. "Why don't we look at the exhibit a little more?" With that Takuya walked off Zoe following.

**Sesshomaru**

"Good riddance!" I said as I slashed through a demon, that was in my way.

"That was amazing, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin praised me as we kept walking.

"It was not much of a challenge," I replied.

Then a figure came by, _'Out of my way!'_ the creature hissed.

I pushed Rin out of the way, before the creature could see her. "And what if I do not?!" I respond coldly.

_'Then I shall destroy you!'_ the creature said angrily, _'I must get to my master, before the seal is repaired!'_

It was then that I realized this Demon was talking about the Bone Eaters Well! "You will never get there!" I said with a bit of anger, "But why don't we fight to find out who is strong enough to go through the Well!"

The Demon seemed pleased to hear that! 'It is a deal!' The Demon said happily, 'I Cherubimon, shall destroy you and bring more honor to my master!'

I did not care what he meant by that! But I decided the time for talk was over. I transformed into my true form, **"Now this shall be interesting!"** I growled as I struck this 'Cherubimon'!

_'You honestly think you can attack me that easily!?'_ he hissed, _'Then you are sadly mistaken! 'Storm of Judgment'!'_ the Demon called out, before I was struck with uncountable thunderbolts and I transformed back to my human form!

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried out as she came out of hiding, "You have to fight harder!"

Before I could say anything, a giant dark hand grabbed her.

'Well, well,' Cherubimon said coldly, 'I think this human just got herself into trouble!'

"L-Let me go!" Rin yelled trying to break free.

"RIN!" I yelled, before I glared at Cherubimon, "YOU COWERD! How dare you use her against me! And for that you will pay dearly!" I tried to transform back to my true form but for some reason I failed!

"W-What's going on?!" I said confused.

_'Such amazing power you have.'_ Cherubimon said before he released Rin, who luckily landing on a soft patch of grass._ 'I now believe I am the victor here!'_ And with that, Cherubimon walked to the Bone Eaters Well.

"That fool!" I growled to myself, when he was out of sight, "The next time we meet, you will be the unlucky one!"

"L-Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin said, bring my attention back to her, "I will be fine, you must go after that Demon."

"No!" I said, "I won't leave you here! That is not acceptable!" I picked her up, and started running to the Bone Eaters Well.**_ 'Why do I have a strange feeling that Half-Demon InuYasha will be going there as well.'_**

* * *

><p><strong>I DID IT! I got the chapter done! Yes I know Sesshomaru's part was longer then even I expected. But my creative juices were flowing. Anyway obviously, this Cherubimon is the evil one. And that means trouble of the Frontier gang, Kagome, and InuYasha. It also looks like Sesshomaru is out for revenge, wondering what he might do? Stay tuned to find out.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next Chapter. It took me a while but I got it. Hey I'm getting ready for Christmas, so now my updating might be a little longer. But anyway time for the Disclaimer...**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon OR Inu-Yasha.

**Now on with the reading!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Zoe<strong>

I watched as the last few people at the exhibit left. "Please come back soon." Kagome said kindly. As she shut the door, her expression turned serious. "Okay now what else do you have to say about your adventures?!" Kagome, asked seriously.

"We already told you." I said, starting to get annoyed, "The only thing we haven't really told you was how we defeated, Lucemon and his 'Royal Knights'."

"'Royal Knights'?!" Kagome, asked confused, and slightly alarmed. "Well you see-" Takuya was about to explain when a HUGE explosion-like sound came from outside.

"That sounded like it came from the Well." Kagome mumbled to herself, but I could still hear her, then she cleared her throat and said aloud, "We'll talk more later." She said, as calmly as she could. Before we could as what just happened, Kagome ran outside.

"Should we-" Before I could finish, our phones came On, on their own, and turned into our D-Tectors. "No Way!" We all said together, looking at our phones/D-Tectors. "I'm guessing this really IS why we're here." J.P. Said sarcastically, making all of us glare at him. "We better go check it out." Takuya said, putting his Hat backwards, and putting his goggles on it. "Right." the rest of us agreed.

**Kagome**

The first thing that came out of my mouth was, "Is that you InuYasha?" And I was shocked to find something ELSE in the Well. _'Awe such a beautiful face.' _The-Whatever-it-was said to me, _'To bad I don't have time for you!'_ As the Demon said that, it came out of the Well, and I noticed it kinda resembled a Rabbit.

"This can't be possible!"

I turned and saw the Six kids looking at the Rabbit-Demon.

I ran over to them, and yelled to the Rabbit, "Don't you DARE hurt them!"

_'I don't plan on it," _The Demon said deviously, '_Just not yet.'_ "Kagome, THAT is one of the Digimon we've faced, in the Digital World." Kouichi said as calmly as possible.

_'Awe you remember me, **DUSKMON!**' _The demon said, excited. Kouichi flinched, at that name. "Why don't we just stop you here and now, Cherubimon!" Koji said angrily, holding a strange device in his hands, _**'Wait a second.'**_ I thought, _**'They said something about Their phones turning INTO something called a '**_**Digivise**_**'! Could that be Koji's?!' **_"Koji, WAIT!" Takuya said, grabbing Koji's arm, "He's just baiting us!" _'How amazing.' _'Cherubimon' said sarcastically,_ 'Looks like someone, finally learned their lesson, _"NEVER attack a stronger attacker!"_' _I really thought I saw Takuya's grip on Koji's arm loosing. "Stop it!" I yelled, "If you don't want to destroy us why are you here?!"

**Koji**

_**'Kagome really doesn't know when to be quit!'**_ I thought, as Cherubimon, came closer. _'My master told me to come!'_ He said, and I thought I heard some anger in his voice when he said 'Master', _'And he wants the pleasure of destroying you, to himself.'_ I wanted to get Cherubimon so badly, but Takuya's grip on my arm tightened.

"Let me go!" I told him angrily. Takuya didn't seem to hear me. "He just **wants **use to attack." Takuya said, angrily. _'So true.'_ Cherubimon said coldly,_ 'But alas, I must get going. My Master won't wait forever.' _And with that He flew away. "We could have attacked him Takuya!" I yelled at the Goggle head, when Cherubimon was gone, and Takuya let go of my arm. "We wouldn't have the STRENGTH Koji!" Takuya yelled back, "We JUST got our powers back!" "Takuya's right." Kagome said calmly, "You have to get used to having that 'Power', again." I hated to admit it but Kagome was kinda right herself. But before any of us could say more, two figures came out of the 'Well' also.

**InuYasha**

_**'I can't believe I came back.'**_ I thought as I came out of the Bone Eaters Well, **_'I REALLY can't believe Sesshomaru can here ether!' _**"Inu-" The voice of Kagome began, But a Boy with a hat and Goggles stopped her. "Who are you two?" The boy asked. "Why do you care Kid?" I replied. "Because, I don't want any other, What-ever-you-ares to come out of that Well!" The boy replied angrily, "Now answer my Question!"

"InuYasha." I said reluctantly. "Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru replied surprisingly calm.

The boy with Goggles nodded. then a girl with long blond hair, must have realized I Don't look human, cause she then asked, "Why do you have Dog ears?" I wanted to fall back in the Well, How could I forget to hide my ears!

"He's a half-Demon." Kagome answered for me. "Half-Demon?!" The kids said in alarm. "But, how could you know that?" A kid with short hair asked confused. _**'Why does Kagome always have to be so stupid?!' **_"I can't tell a lie because of you Kouichi," Kagome said annoyed, "I actually WAS there when 'Mistress Centipede' was destroyed, and when The 'Thunder Pike' was broken." Sesshomaru and I looked at her angrily.

"Why did you tell them that?!" We both said angrily.

"It's a LONG story!" They all said together. "We better get inside, guys." The Goggle-headed boy said, "It's going to start raining again."

"I don't see any rain coming!" I said angrily as we walked inside.

"Not this again!" The six kids said annoyed, thoe, some of them were laughing.

**Sesshomaru**

"So," I said trying to understand the Kids story, "You say you have 'Powers', that allow you to 'Spirit Evolve' into 'Digimon'." "Exactly!" The boy with Goggles, Takuya, said exhausted.

"And you use that 'Power' to save the 'Digital World' from 'Evil Digimon'." InuYasha added.

"Yep." the long blond haired girl, Zoe, said happily.

"And to do that you had to SACRFICE your ability to 'Spirit Evolve' to defeat the most 'Evil' of those 'Digimon' that was trying to Destroy the 'Digital World'." I finished.

"You got it." A big kid, J.P., said happily.

"And you expect us to believe you!" InuYasha and I said together.

"YEAH!" Kagome said angrily, she was listening to their story as well, "InuYasha, Sesshomaru, they've already told be about this. And I believe them. Why can't you? _We've_ basically be in the same problems before."

I hated to say it, but Kagome was right. "But how do we know you're not lying." Kagome slapped her forehead, "I wish you hadn't said that, Sesshomaru!" She grumbled to herself. "I can tell when someone's lying!" The boy with short hair and that looked like the kid with white, with triangles, shoes, Kouichi, said getting annoyed, "And we aren't!" I sighed, I knew this was going to go on for a while, "Fine, I believe you." I said, annoyed. "And I guess I believe you too." InuYasha said, slightly angry. "FINALLY!" The Kids all said, tired. "Now that, the explaining is done," Kagome said putting a try of food on the table before us, "Why don't we eat?" "I'm STARVING!" We all said together. And we ate with very little talking, considering we were to busy eating.

**Lucemon**

_'There you are,' I said as I saw Cherubimon coming my way, 'What's been taking you so long?!' Cherubimon came up to me, breathing heavy, "My deepest apologizes, master.' He said, trying to calm down, 'A little pest was in my was in my way, when I was still in the "Feudal era".' I was not convened. 'Just don't let it happen again.' I told him, angrily, 'now is our deal with those _'Demons' _From the "Feudal Era_" _ready to happen?' 'Yes, master.' Cherubimon said, evilly. 'Good.' I replied, 'Once that part of my plan has gone into action No _Human_, OR Digidestined, will have the power to stop me!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Got it done! It's long, I know. But, now Sesshomaru and InuYasha, have met the Digidestined. <span>BUT<span> are they ready for, whatever plan Lucemon has ready for them?! Find out next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

****Here's Chapter 7. I'm sure you've been anxious for this one. But time for the Disclaimer...****

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, OR Inu-Yasha.

****Now on with the reading.****

****Koji****

"I still can't BEIEVE those two," I said, waving my hands at the Demon, and Half-Demon in front of us, "Are demons from another time."

"That's the tenth time you've said it like that!" said the annoyed Half-Demon, InuYasha.

"Please relax, Mr. InuYasha, sir." Tommy said, as bravely as he could.

"Yeah InuYasha," Kagome said calmly, "Don't be so hard on them. It's not their fault you're here."

InuYasha didn't seem to like hearing that. "I didn't HAVE to come!" InuYasha said back, "Kikyo made me!"

"Who's 'Kikyo'? I quietly asked to the full-Demon, Sesshomaru.

"An old Priestess, back in the Federal Era," Sesshomaru quietly explained.

"Wow," the others and I said quietly together.

Kagome and InuYasha didn't seem to notice since they were too busy arguing.

I was starting to get worried. **__**'We need to stick together!'**__******I thought. But, as I tried to say something, Kagome and InuYasha just kept arguing.

****Sesshomaru****

"So it's MY fault you wanted to sell this stuff!" InuYasha yelled.

"That," Kagome said angrily, "And I didn't want them here to REMIND me of you!"

**__**'That MUST be a complete lie.'**__******I thought to myself.

"So THAT'S why she held the exhibit." Koji said quietly.

"Maybe one of us should stop them." Zoe suggested quietly, to the rest of us.

"Let them argue for a few more minutes." I told her calmly.

"This never would have happened if you hadn't left!" InuYasha growled.

"It's not my fault!" Kagome said angrily.

****Zoe****

I was REALLY getting worried. "STOP FIGHTING!" I yelled at them, making everyone look at me.

But I didn't care.

"We need to work together," Takuya added, "And NOT argue with each other!"

Kagome sighed in defeat, "I guess you're right."

InuYasha rolled his eyes but then said, "I hate to admit it, but you're right." Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"So what should we do now?" J.P. asked confused, "We can't just sit around waiting to be attacked."

"You're right, J.P," InuYasha said, calmly, "But what COULD we do?"

I brightened up with an idea, "What if we just split up and look around town."

"No way!" everyone yelled.

"It's just not the BEST idea right now, Zoe." Takuya said, putting his hand on my shoulder. Then we heard a loud explosion outside.

"What was that?!" Sesshomaru asked while he ran outside. The rest of us followed close behind.

****InuYasha****

"Please don't tell me that's the Evil Digimon you faced in the Digital World!" I begged looking at the creature I saw back in the Federal Era.

"Yep!" The 'Digidestined' said with hatred, while looking at the Digimon.

"How did you get back here, Lucemon?!" Kouichi yelled furious.

__'There's a simple answer to that.___'_ Lucemon' hissed happily, _'___A Demon had found my DigiEgg and brought me to the so called__'Federal Era'._ O___nce I had hatched, and gotten my full strength back, I made plans to get revenge on you, and all of those STUPIED demons!'__

_Being called 'Stupid' _by Kagome I could deal with, but being called 'Stupid' by this creep was unacceptable! I unsheathed my Tetsusaiga, and I was about to attack Lucemon.

Suddenly, another voice said, ****'Oh, you will not get too far with that attack, ******InuYasha!'** I stopped in my tracks and looked around. I saw a spider-human. "Naraku!" I growled angrily, "I thought I'd never have to see you again!"

Naraku chuckled, ****'Only a FOOL would believe such a thing!'****

**__**'I've had enough with surprises. All I want to do now is, protect my new friends! **__**I thought angrily.

As I was thinking this, Tetsusaiga turned into its 'Fang' form! "Now we're getting somewhere." I mumbled to myself.

I started attacking! I was about to strike Lucemon, when suddenly Naraku appeared in front of Lucemon, and attacked ME instead!

****'You can not defeat BOTH of us!'****Naraku said mockingly, ****'We are much stronger then ANY of you weaklings, now!'****

__'That's RIGHT you little brats!' __Lucemon added lively, '__We now have both the power of a Demon, AND Digimon! You can not defeat us!'__

Takuya came up next to me, "We'll see about that!" he said and held out his, 'Digivise', _"___Execute NOW! Fusion EVALUTION!"__Takuya left hand began to be circled by streams of light. Which he brought to the front of his 'Digivise', then he was engulfed in flames and some light. When the Flames and light disappeared, a creature with orange bird wings, a Red mask that covered its face, and Red, Black, and Yellow armor covered the rest of its body who also had a big red tail was standing where Takuya just was standing. "Aldamon!" The creature yelled!

"What in the world!" I said looking at the creature.

"Don't worry InuYasha," the creature, Aldamon, said calmly, "It's still me Takuya. I just 'Spirit Evolved' into one of my Digimon forms, Aldamon!"

__'Do you really think you can still defeat us?!'__Lucemon said amused.

****'If you do,'****Naraku said angrily, '****Then you are sadly mastaken!'****

But, surprisingly, as Naraku was about to attack, Lucemon, stopped him, _'We shall deal with them later.'_Lucemon told him calmly, then faced us, _'But be prepared for the worst battle you WORTHLESS humans have ever faced!' _Lucemon turned and started flying away, followed closely behind by, Naraku.

I was about to go after them when Kagome yelled, "INUYASHA SIT!" Causing me to fall flat on my back!

When I looked again, Takuya was back to his human self.

****Takuya****

"Well, that was weird." I said, while I turned back into a human.

"Yeah." Koji said confused.

"They might not be as strong as they say they are," Kagome said calmly, "At least, not right now."

I guess Kagome was right. "But now they know that we have our powers back!" I pointed out.

"True." J.P. said, making me want to tackle him, "But they would've found out ANYWAY!"

"J.P.'s right," said Tommy, who was surprisingly calm, "But now we have **_2 _**monsters to worry about!"

"Well," I said while yawning, "Let's not worry right now. I'm tired."

Everyone rolled their eyes. "I guess you're right," they said, yawning themselves.

It's been a long day," Kagome said calmly, "You guys could stay in my guest bedrooms for the night." We all nodded in agreement.

"Let's get to sleep then." InuYasha said, walking, or more like stomping, back to the 'Shrine', "We can come up with a plan of action tomorrow."

Again, we all nodded and followed InuYasha. **__**'Why do I have a bad feeling about tomorrow!?' **__**I thought to myself.

****GOT IT DONE! Now the Digidestined, Kagome, InuYasha, and Sesshomaru, have ****_**2 **_****new problems! What will happen next for our new friends? Find out next time.****


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next Chapter. I'm really sure you want to get to reading so I'll just make this short. But first the Disclaimer...**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon OR Inu-Yasha.

**Now get to reading.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Rin<strong>

The first thing I noticed when I awoke was that my head was spinning. "What happened?" I asked rubbing my head.

"Ye had taken a very hard fall." said the priestess with an eye patch, Lady Kaede, "Sesshomaru brought ye here before he went through the Bone Eaters Well, along with Inuyasha."

"But why would he leave me here?" I asked confused.

"He must really care about ye," Kaede said, while putting a wet rag on my forehead, "He must not want ye to get hurt."

"But I can take care of myself." I stated, trying to stay calm, "Lord Sesshomaru shouldn't have done that. I must find him." I started to sit up, but the lady pushed me back down.

"Ye do not have enough strength" Kaede said calmly, "And Sesshomaru, had told me to keep you safe here, until his return."

"But I must make sure he DOES return!" I said, trying to stay calm.

"Ye must understand that Sesshomaru wants ye to be safe." Kaede said, as I stood up and headed out the door, "Ye must remember something before ye leave."

I turned to face her, "What do you mean?"

"Ye must know the journey ye are about to go on is dangerous." Kaede said, while pulling something out from a table, "So ye must wear this for protection." She handed me a necklace, with a weird looking symbol on it. After I looked at it long enough I decided to put it around my neck. "This here necklace will keep ye protected by the ground," Kaede explained, "No matter what ye might be facing."

I nodded politely. "I must go now," I told her, "I will be back with Lord Sesshomaru." I turned and walked out of the hut.

I careful walked to the edge of the Village and found the Well. "I just want to find, Lord Sesshomaru." I told myself, as I jumped into the Well and everything went dark.

**Kagome**

I was trying to sleep when a scream came from the Well. "Not AGAIN!" I groaned as I got out of bed.

"That sounded like Rin!" Sesshomaru said rushing outside. After hearing that I quickly followed behind.

"What's going on here?" everyone else said, half-asleep walking out to the Well.

"Rin are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked the person sitting up against the Bone Eaters Well.

"I'm fine Lord Sesshomaru." The girl replied.

"I told Kaede to keep you safe. Why did you have to come here!" Sesshomaru asked her.

"I wanted to make sure you'd be safe." Rin replied calmly.

"But coming here when you are injured," Sesshomaru scolded

"She looks fine to me Sesshomaru." InuYasha said more tired than any of us.

"Rin, what's around your neck?" I asked looking at her necklace.

"It's something Kaede had given me," Rin answered while looking at the pendant, "She said it can protect me."

Suddenly the boys of the 'Digidestined' ran up and introduced themselves.

"GUYS!" Zoe, InuYasha, Sesshomaru, and I said angrily.

They all quickly stepped back.

"You should come inside." I told Rin, while yawning.

"Are you sure?" Rin asked looking at us.

"Of course we are." The boy Digidestined said happily.

"BOYS!" Zoe said angrily.

**Zoe**

"You can stay in my guest room." I told the girl, Rin, still glaring at the others.

"Thank you." Rin said in gratitude.

_**'She seems nice at least,'**_ I thought,_** 'I hope that lasts.'**_

As we all walked back inside, I noticed Sesshomaru looked worried.

"What's wrong, Sesshomaru?" I asked him.

It took a few seconds, but Sesshomaru finally acknowledged me. "No nothing's wrong." he said and quickly walked back inside.

"He lied." Kouichi sighed.

I decided I'd think about the way Sesshomaru was acting later. I was getting more tired with every second. "We better get to bed," I said showing Rin to the guest room I was staying in. "You're bed's right next to mine right here." I patted the rolling bed that almost crushed my foot as it rolled.

"Ow!" I mumbled grabbing my foot.

"Are you okay?" Rin asked me calmly.

"I'm fine." I said, trying not to groan in pain as I quickly put my foot done.

"Well, if you're sure," Rin said before getting into the bed, "Good night."

"Night." I said getting into my own bed. _**'I hope tomorrow will be better.' **_I thought to myself.

* * *

><p><span><strong>J.P.<strong>

_8 hours later:_

I was awoken again, when the sun hit my eyes. "Don't tell me!" I groaned still half-asleep, "It's morning already!"

"Yep!" Koji, wide awake walking into my room, "Now will you get up! It's 8:45!" I just turned my head into my pillow, which Koji quickly grabbed and pulled it out from under me. "If I tell you breakfast is ready," Koji groaned, "Will you get up?"

"What's FOR breakfast then?" I asked in anxious curiosity.

"Chocolate Pancakes!" called out Kagome.

I quickly got out of bed and ran out to the kitchen.

"Oh come on!", Takuya, Zoe, Kouichi, Tommy InuYasha and Sesshomaru groaned as they saw my plate full of Chocolate Pancakes.

"From what I was told by J.P." Kagome said annoyed, while handing, Takuya, Zoe, Kouichi, and Tommy colored Iceberg lettuce, "You guys liked this just as much."

"What about us?!" InuYasha said getting angry.

"I think there's still enough for you guys." Kagome pointed to the last of the pancakes on the stove.

After the 'Demons' had gotten their share, and a few angry glares for the others, Rin came out ribbing her eyes. "Morning everyone," she greeted.

"Mornin'" we all said, mouths full of food.

"Here's some food they haven't devoured yet, Rin," Kagome said while she handed Rin some plain pancakes.

"Thank you." Rin said happily, and started eating.

After we ate, and they guy stopped getting mad at me, we sat in the living room discussing our next plan.

"…Why don't we just GO to this 'Digital World' and see if anyone-" InuYasha began,

"Anymon, knows more about Lucemon?!" Kouichi finished for him, "I doubt any of them want to even THINK about what Lucemon and his 'Royal Knights' have done."

"Kouichi has a point," I said sadly, "But why can't we just go to this 'Feudal Era'- I was cut off this time by Sesshomaru.

"And ask around about Naraku?" he finished for me, "Not a chance. Naraku has caused too much pain to everyone. If we start asking about him again, then... Well, I do not think we should panic everyone."

I didn't like admitting it, but Sesshomaru had a point.

"Same with the Digital World." I mumbled, luckily none of them heard me.

"We need to think of something," Zoe said getting nervous, "They could attack again at any second."

"Zoe's right," I said calmly, "But why don't we just WAIT for them to attack?!"

"You've lost it J.P." Kagome said surprisingly calm, "We can't just wait for them to attack again."

But it seemed like Koji was the only one that understood my idea. "I think J.P. means that if we lure them out then we can get Naraku back into the Well, and defeat him back in the 'Federal Era'."

Takuya seemed to be catching on. "Then we Digidestined can defeat Lucemon here!"

"Good plan. There's just one thing you forgot," Kagome said calmly, "THEY'RE STRONGER THEN BEFORE!" We ALL jumped when she yelled that.

"True," Zoe said relaxing, "But it's the only idea we have."

The others started suggesting ideas left and right. "I got it!" Kouichi said, brightening up with an idea, "Why don't we just get BOTH Lucemon and Naraku into the Well."

I was really annoyed, "That was MY idea!" No one noticed as Kouichi explained his plan.

_About 5 minutes later:_

We were all getting ready to jump into the Well. "Are you sure we won't just end up at the bottom of THIS Well?!" Koji asked, for the twelfth time!

"YES WE'RE SURE!" Kagome, InuYasha, and Sesshomaru groaned.

"Well now that, that's settled, who wants to go first?" I asked pushing Zoe, Takuya, Kouichi, and Tommy toward the Well.

"Not us," They said stepping sideways, and started pushing ME, "But you could go first."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "I'll go first!" she said, annoyed. Kagome jumped into the Well, disappearing in the darkness.

After a few seconds I said, "She didn't hit the ground?"

InuYasha hit his head with his hand, "She's on the OTHERSIDE of the Well! In the Feudal Era!" he said before he jumped in, followed by Sesshomaru and Rin.

"Well now that their gone, what do you guys think about-" I stopped talking when I saw Takuya, and Zoe about to jump into the Well together.

"You ready?" Zoe asked Takuya.

"You bet." Takuya said excited, "I can't wait to see what the Feudal Era looks like. I'm sure it has a lot of flames." We all rolled our eyes.

"Then go you two!" I groaned, _**'There goes my **_safe_** plan.'**_ I thought. After I spoke, Takuya and Zoe jumped into the Well together. "Well, who wants to go next?" I asked quickly and quietly walking up the stairs.

"Where do you think YOU'RE going J.P.?!" my remaining friends asked, annoyed.

"Definitely not to the train station to get to the Digital World," I said trying not to make it seem like I'm lying.

"That's for sure," Kouichi and Koji said while they grabbed my arms and pulled me back down to the Well.

"Why don't you go next!" Tommy suggested, calmly.

"Because," I said thinking for a second, "I want to make sure you get in the Well too."

Tommy was smart and sat on the edge of the Well, facing in. "I will go if it means stopping Lucemon."

I had to admit the kid knew what I was planning before I could do it. "Fine!" I said finally, "What about you two?" I asked Kouichi and Koji, who let go of me and were on the edge of the Well. They both jumped in before they could answer. "OH COME ON!" I groaned looking over the edge.

"Come on yourself J.P." Tommy said, slightly annoyed, "We need to get there too."

I finally sat on the edge of the Well and faced inside it. "Let's both go in the count of three." I said looking down. "1." Tommy began. "2." I added, getting nervous. "3!" We both said and jumped in.

Before I could say or do anything, everything went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I'm late with the updating. But I got the chapter longer than I expected. Anyway, now the Digidestined are in the Feudal Era. And Rin is now with them. Still wandering what lies ahead for them, and the plan Lucemon and Naraku are working on? Find out next time.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Here it is! Chapter 9. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Now that the Warriors are in the Feudal Era what will happen? Get ready to find out. But first the Disclaimer...**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon OR Inu-Yasha.

**Now get to reading.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Takuya<strong>

"Wow!" I said in amazement while looking around, "This place looks A LOT different than any place in the Digital World." I looked at the houses and I remembered _Bokomon and Neemon's house._

"Yeah." Tommy, J.P., Zoe and Kouichi said in awe, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Will you guys focus!" Koji said angrily.

"Relax Koji," Kouichi said calmly, "We know that we have to focus on what we're here for, but you're still trying to enjoy being here."

"I guess you're right," Koji said while sighing, "Sorry for being so uptight lately. My step-mom and my dad's anniversary is coming up and I'm just a little on edge about it." We all nodded in understanding.

"Don't worry Koji," I said calmly, "Besides, we can help you later." I pointed to Rin, Kagome, InuYasha, and Sesshomaru.

"...I still think we shouldn't have let them come here." InuYasha said, slightly angry.

"We can here you." I said, walking up to them, the others following.

"Sorry," Kagome apologized for InuYasha, "We just don't think we should have let you guys come here. It is called the 'Feudal Era' for a reason."

"We've gone through worse," Kouichi said, making the rest of us nodded in agreement.

"I should go tell, Lady Kaede we are here." Rin said, walking toward a house.

"Who's Kaede?" I asked, following her.

**Sesshomaru**

"She is a Priestess," I explained to Takuya, following both of them.

"No way." The other Digidestined said amazed.

"This is going to take a while." InuYasha mumbled.

I rolled my eyes, "Why don't you go do something else." I said, before I spotted Kikyo, "Like go talk to Kikyo." Once I said that, Kagome was angrily chasing InuYasha. "You do not want to know." I told the Digidestined when they looked at me confused.

Finally we reached Kaede's house.

"Lady Kaede?" Rin called inside.

"Ye are back," Kaede said slightly surprised, before she noticed the Digidestined. "Who are ye?"

"I'm Takuya Kanbara," Takuya said, calmly.

"I'm J.P. Shibayama," J.P. said slightly bored.

"My name's Zoe Orimoto," Zoe introduced herself happily.

"I'm Tommy Himi," Tommy said, slightly scared.

"I'm Kouichi Kimura," Kouichi said calmly, then grabbed Koji's arm before he could leave.

"And I'm Kouichi's Twin, Koji Minamoto." Koji said slightly annoyed. "It's a long story," They both said together seeing the confused look on Kaede's face.

Then I remembered something.

"Kaede?-" I was about to asked the old Priestess, but she finished for me.

"Why does Rin have the necklace I gave her?" she finished.

"Yes," I said calmly. The others seemed to want to know as well.

"Yeah," Takuya said confused, "It looks kinda familiar though."

Kaede did not seem to notice, but she answered my question, "It seemed like the right thing to give her," Kaede said sighing, "And it is, as I told her, able to keep her protected by the ground."

"THE GROUND?!" the digidestined said truly surprised and slightly scared.

"That's why the symbol looked familiar." Takuya said calmly, "It's the symbol for the WARRIOR of the Ground."

"That is exactly the Legend," Kaede replied, just as calm, "When the Warrior of Ground was destroyed, it only able to save some of it power into that Pendant."

**Zoe**

"You mean," I gulped, "There was more than **_1_** Warrior of Ground?"

"Yes," The Priestess, Kaede said calmly, "That is correct by Legend."

**_'OH GREAT!'_** I thought to myself, _**'The one we faced was bad enough! If Lucemon can give that power to another Digimon, or worse a Demon! We'll be toast!'**_

Takuya voiced my thoughts, "If Lucemon and Naraku can give a Demon or another Digimon the other Warrior's powers, we'll never defeat them!" Everyone glared at Takuya.

"Ye have a very good point there" Kaede stated, "But ye'll have to work together to figure this out."

"OH GREAT!" InuYasha groaned, walking inside and rubbed his back, "The last time you said that I had to work together with Kagome!"

"Really?" I asked InuYasha.

"Really!" InuYasha said annoyed, "And I ain't doing it again! I can handle that Lucemon, AND Naraku on my own!"

I looked at him, both shocked and surprised. "We'll HAVE to work together if we even want a CHANCE, to destroy Lucemon, and Naraku!" I told him angrily.

"Fine! I guess you're right!" InuYasha said just as irritated.

"Before we break down into a war, ourselves," Rin said surprising all of us, "I think we need to figure out what we'll do next."

"Good idea." I said.

**Naraku**

_'You should not, have tried to attacked them!' Lucemon said angrily, 'They could have found out we were not at our COMPLETE full strength!'_

**'What differences would it have made?!' **_I asked just as angry, _**'I could have defeated those humans, and you could have destroyed InuYasha easily!'**_'_

_That is the POINT!' Lucemon growled, 'We need more if we want to destroy those Brats and take control of the human world!'_

**'As I recall it was YOU who wants to take control of the human world!'**_I yelled,_**'I only accepted your offer so I can get revenge on InuYasha, and Kagome!'**

_Suddenly a voice yelled, 'Lightning Spear!' and a spear almost went through my arm._

_'You must not disrespect me again,' Lucemon said evilly, 'Or next time Cherubimon will NOT miss. Do you understand me!' Reluctantly, I nodded. 'Good,' Lucemon said satisfied, 'Now we must get prepared to destroy those bratty Digidestined and Demons,' Lucemon started before flying off, I followed a few moments later._

**_"Be ready to surrender Pathetic, InuYasha!"_** _I thought_. **'A new war has just begun!** _I said out loud._

* * *

><p><strong>GOT IT DONE! I know, Lucemon is only USING Naraku because of his power. What are the Digidestined, InuYasha, Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Rin in for? Find out next time.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

****Here's the next Chapter. Chapter 10! Even I'm surprised the stories this long so far. Well, anyway, time for the Disclaimer...****

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon OR Inu-Yasha.

****Now get to reading.****

* * *

><p><strong><span><strong>Kagome<strong>**

"...Are you REALLY sure, we should just wait for them to come?" I asked as we all came out of Kaede's home.

"For the last time Kagome," Koji said, trying to stay calm, "YES! We're REALLY sure!"

"We should train then." InuYasha said, slightly excited, "Me, Kagome, and Sesshomaru, against the six of you."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" yelled the rest of us, with Rin and Kaede included.

"You'd get hurt badly." J.P. said calmly, yet I could tell he was trying not to brag. "We're pretty strong."

The other Digidestined rolled their eyes.

"Oh yeah?" InuYasha said. And just hearing that, I knew what was coming next. "Prove it! Let's see how strong you REALLY are against a half-Demon, like me!"

"Don't do it InuYasha!" I said angrily.

"Don't even think about it J.P.!" The digidestined told the big kid.

But it was too late. InuYasha and J.P. were going to battle and we couldn't stop them.

****J.P.****

I grabbed out my D-Tector, __"Execute!" ___I_ yelled, swiping my hand in front of my D-Tector, "SPIRIT EVALUTION!" Then electricity and Light surrounded me. When I emerged, I shouted, "Beetlemon!"

"WAH!?" Everyone, other than the digidestined, said surprised.

"It doesn't matter," InuYasha said grinning, "I'll still bet you!" As he said that he jumped onto a high platform.

**_**'He's crazy,**_**__**'**__ I thought. __"I can easily beat you now!"__ I yelled to him, __**'Lighting Blitz'!" **__My horn emitted a powerful electric charge, which hit InuYasha head on.

"Nice try 'Beetlemon'," InuYasha said, standing on the ground in front of me, almost unharmed. "But it will take more than that to put me down for the count." He then jumped up again, but this time he yelled, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Suddenly, InuYasha quickly came down and almost cut through me.

Luckily I was able to dodge the attack in time. And once InuYasha landed on the ground again, I took my chance and charged my body with electricity before screaming,_** "'Proton Slam'!"** I tackled InuYasha._

"Alright I give up!" He groaned, really mad.

I got off him and changed back, "Sorry I had to beat you, InuYasha." I said when I was human again.

"It was luck!" InuYasha groaned as he complained.

"No it wasn't!" The rest of us said.

**InuYasha**

"The rest of you should train as well." a voice said. I turned and I saw the one and only, Miroku.

"Who are you?" The Digidestined asked, looking at Miroku.

"My name is Miroku." The monk said, mostly looking at Zoe.

"Nice to meet you." Zoe said happily.

"It is very nice to meet you," he replied.

Kagome, and I both hit our heads with our hands, "MIROKU!" we both said, annoyed.

"How did you even know about us training?!" I asked annoyed.

"I heard YOUR 'Training' InuYasha!" Miroku, said looking at us annoyed.

"We should start training then," Zoe said trying to stay calm.

"I guess you're right." The Digidestined boys said, glaring at Miroku.

"Zoe you can go against, me." Kagome said calmly.

"I will go against, Koji, and even Kouichi, to make it even close to being fair," Sesshomaru said, calmly.

"Then I'll go against Takuya this time." I said, trying to ignore J.P.

"If I may," Miroku said calmly, "I could go against those kids." He pointed to, Tommy and J.P.

"You're on!" The digidestined all said happily.

****Miroku****

We then got ready.

_"Execute!" _They yelled, swiping their hands in front of some sort of devise, "SPIRIT EVALUTION!" Each of them were surrounded by Light. When they all emerged they each yelled a Different name.

"Agunimon!" A Red flame like Warrior yelled.

"Lobomon!" A blue wolf like Warrior yelled.

"Kazemon!" A Purple fairy like Warrior yelled.

"Kumamon!" A small Polar Bear, Warrior yelled.

"Loweemon!" A lion like Warrior yelled.

"Beetlemon!" A BEETLE like Warrior yelled.

"WOW!" I said amazed, before I turned to the others. "We can beat them!"

"You bet we can!" InuYasha said, happily.

"Lets start this off easy guys." Agunimon said to the other Digimon.

I readied myself for the 'training'.

"I'll start," Beetlemon said and gathered lightning in its hands, _**"'Thunder Fist'!"**_

Suddenly Beetlemon came up to me and hammered me with his clasped fists. And I was pushed backwards falling on the ground.

"Ow," I groaned quietly, "That hurt." I stood up from the ground, "You're pretty strong," I told him.

"I'm just as strong," Kumamon said excited, __**"'Crystal Breeze'!"**__ cold wind came out of his mouth and I was really close to freezing. Luckily, I was able to dodge it.

"Now let me show you my power," I said and I quickly ran up to them. "You REALLY want to get hurt don't you?!Beetlemon said confused, "Thunder Fist!" Beetlemon gathered lightning in his hands and then hammers me with clasped fists. But I put a 'Spiritual Barrier' up to protect myself. "Not exactly," I said before I lifted my Shakujo and struck Beetlemon in the shoulder, sending him back.

"You are strong!"Kumamon said excitedly, "But I can still beat you. 'Blizzard Blaster'!" Kumamon yelled his attack as he fired frozen snowballs from a launcher he held in his hands. Again I used my 'Spiritual Barrier.'

Then they both said, "We give up!"

"I had a feeling," I said, before I looked at the others to see how they were doing, and the rest Digidestined were on the ground.

****Koji****

"I can't BELIEVE we lost!" I groaned.

"Will you get over it already!" The new person, Miroku, said annoyed.

"You should have been more prepare," Kagome said, helping heal Zoe's new wounds.

"Ow." Zoe groaned, "We thought we could handle it. Ow!"

"You're lucky we -OW- didn't Beast -Ow- Spirit Evolve!" I groaned as Sesshomaru helped bandage my now hurting right arm.

"We said we were sorry you know!" InuYasha said annoyed, and helping bandage Takuya.

"Well, if we can't beat you guys." J.P. said sadly, "How are we EVER, going to beat Lucemon, and Naraku?!"

"Naraku!" Kaede said, "He was hard to defeat before, if he joins forces with this, 'Lucemon' he will become unstoppable!"

"We know," Kagome said sighing, "We need to keep training so we can be ready."

"NO WAY!" The Digidestined said slightly scared, "We aren't training with you guys until we're completely healed!"

"Fine," InuYasha said standing up, "I ain't gonna wait for you six to heal. So, I'll go train myself!"

"We'll train too." The others said following.

"Well, we should rest up." I sighed, "We're going to need all the strength we can get if we're going against them later."

"Ye have a very good point," Kaede said, "Ye need to get some shut eye before ye 'train' with InuYasha again."

With that we all sat back and I closed my eyes. **_**'This really has been an exciting day.' **_**I thought to myself.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>FINISHED! I finished the Chapter. I know, I know, I know, it's a REALLY long Chapter. Well, battles can take a while. That is also why it's been taking forever to write this. Well anyway, Will the Digidestined and the others figure out a way to beat Lucemon, and Naraku? Find out next time.<strong>**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's Chapter 11! I have a feeling you just want to get to reading so I'll make this quick. Starting with the Disclaimer...**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Inu-Yasha.

**Now got to reading.**

****Kagome****

"Hey, I've been wondering," I said as I shot an arrow at my target, "Where's Shippo?"

"He's been training," InuYasha said striking another target, "But you have a point. I haven't seen him in quite a while."

"Who's Shippo?" Koji asked, making me jump.

"Don't do that!" I said trying to catch my breath, "And Shippo is a demon fox friend of ours."

"A demon fox?" Takuya said, "That sounds cool."

InuYasha tried to keep in a laugh, "Yeah, IF he didn't get into trouble all the time."

"Like you don't get into trouble yourself!?" I said annoyed.

"Shippo gets in more trouble than me!" InuYasha huffed.

"Anyway," _Miroku said stepping between us, "We should look for Shippo, just in case he's in trouble."_

_"Agreed," we all said together._

_"That puny demon-Fox does not know what he's doing," Sesshomaru said in annoyance, "If he is in trouble I will NOT help him!"_

_"Oh, COME ON!" Zoe said trying to stay calm, "He still could use our help. And like it or not, we need your help!"_

_"Fine," Sesshomaru FINALLY said, "I will help."_

_First, we tried to ask the villagers, but no one wanted to talk to us. They especially didn't want to talk to the Digidestined._

_"We might as well give up," Takuya said, sliding his back down against the Bone Eaters Well, "None of the villagers want to talk to us!"_

_"Yeah," Tommy said sadly then he brightened up, "Could Shippo have gone into the Well?"_

_I hit my head, _**'OF COURSE!'**_I thought. "That's right," I said aloud, "The seal was destroyed so it's possible."_

_InuYasha rolled his eyes, "Knowing Shippo, he DID go into the Well."_

_"But then Shippo could be anywhere in Kagome's time," Miroku said calmly._

_"We have to find him then!" Zoe said, jumping into the Well._

_"Wait for us, Zoe!" they other Digidestined said, jumping into the Bone Eaters Well, too._

_"We can't just let them go alone." I said, walking up to the Well, "Are you guys coming or not?!"_

_"NOT!" They all said annoyed._

_"INUYASHA!" I yelled. I was about to say 'Sit' when he quickly got to the Well and jumped in._

_"Are you guys going to be cowards?" I asked._

_"I am no coward!" Sesshomaru said angrily jumping in the Well, followed by Rin. Then finally Miroku jumped in. I was the last to jump into the Well and everything went dark._

****Takuya****

_"Ow!" I groaned, as I got out of the Well._

_"You're telling me," Koji said annoyed._

_"At least we're back." Zoe said happily._

_"Yeah." J.P. said calmly, "But were are the others?" His question was answered a few moments later._

_"Right here." Kagome said, climbing out of the Well._

_"Good," I said satisfied, "Now where could Shippo have gone?"_

_Quickly J.P. came up with a solution, "The train station!"_

_"For the last time, we're NOT going to the Digital World!" We all groaned._

_"It was just an idea!" J.P. said defensively._

_"Well, Shippo does like adventure," Kagome informed, "And from what you said, the Digital World is quite an adventure."_

_"Right," J.P. said favorably, "So the Train station it is!"_

_Before we could stop him, J.P. was headed to the train station. "Wait for us then!" I said annoyed, as we all followed J.P. to the Train station._

****Zoe****

_"For a big guy," Kagome panted, trying to catch her breath, "He sure can run fast."_

_"We know," I said trying to catch my breath as well._

_We had finally reached the Train station._

_"We'll go get the tickets," Takuya stated, before walking to get the tickets with Koji, Tommy, J.P., Kouichi, and Miroku._

_"How do we even know if Shippo was here?" Sesshomaru asked in irritation as the others went out of hearing range._

_"Remember when I said I can sense auras?" I reminded him, "Well I can feel the aura of a fox-demon," I said the last two words quietly so no one else could hear._

_"Well, lead the way then," Takuya said chipper, as he and the others came back with tickets for each of us._

_"You might want to wear this hat InuYasha," Tommy suggested, while handing InuYasha a purple baseball hat._

_"Thanks kid," InuYasha said, putting it on._

_"Good thinking," I said, before I started walking to the elevator with the others following._

_"Are you sure he came into this elevator?" Kagome asked, surprisingly calm._

_"Yeah," I answered, "In fact, it feels like this is the last place he was."_

_"That doesn't sound good," Miroku said slightly nervous._

_Finally the Elevator doors opened and we all stepped in._

_"I'm sure we'll be fine," I assured while watching the floor numbers going down._

_"Wait a second everyone," Sesshomaru warned, looking at the bottom floor lights, "Wasn't that the last floor?"_

_"It was," I said calmly, "Which would mean-"_

_"Shippo went to the Digital World!" Everyone shouted._

_"I told you!" J.P. bragged._

****J.P.****

_"Well, the only thing to do now," I said as the elevator came to a stop, "Is keep going to the Digital World."_

_"I can't believe it," InuYasha said looking at the Trailmon, "Those aren't actual trains, right?"_

_I had to hold back a laugh, "Nope those are Trailmon."_

_"Speaking of which," Takuya said, looking at the clock behind us, "We MIGHT want to get on one. Like RIGHT NOW!"_

_I took a wild guess, "It's almost 6 o'clock, isn't it?"_

_"Yep." Takuya answered and started running to the closest Trailmon, which was already leaving. "Why does this seem so familiar!" Takuya groaned as we ran to the closest train._

_"Man this adventure really seems to involve a lot of running!" The rest of us groaned._

_Finally, Takuya grabbed one of the Trailmon's pulls and hopped on with the rest of us following him._

_"Wow!" Kagome said breathing heavy, "That was a quick run."_

_"We better get inside," I said opening Trailmon's back door, "We're going to need to relax before he comes to a halt."_

_Everyone nodded._

_"I hope you enjoy the seating." The Trailmon said, as we all sat down._

_"Yeah, Trailmon," I replied calmly, "We know."_

_"Wait!" InuYasha said, surprised, "The TRAIN can ACTUALLY talk!"_

_"You better believe it, kid!" Trailmon said happily, "My name's Trailmon just so you know!"_

_After that we sat with little to no talking, as we headed to the Digital world!_

****GOT IT DONE! I'm actually surprised I got it done before Christmas. The digidestined are headed back to the Digital World. InuYasha and the others are in for a big surprise. Where could Shippo be in the Digital World? Find out next time.****


	12. Chapter 12

****I'm back! I hope you enjoyed Christmas. Now here's Chapter 12. Starting with the Disclaimer...****

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon OR Inu-Yasha

****Now on with the reading.****

* * *

><p><strong><span><strong>Shippo<strong>**

"Ow," I whined as I came out of the Train I was on. "You're really mean for a train!" I complained as I tried to kick the train, but I hurt my foot instead.

"Watch what you're doing Kid," The Train said to me, "I have a schedule to keep. But, before I leave, let me give you some advice: You need to find a Digimon that HASN'T gone berserk around here."

"From what you told me," I said while walking to the front of the train, "MOST of the 'Digimon' here ARE berserk! How am I supposed to find one that HASN'T!?"

"That's your problem," The train retorted, before rolling away from me. "Now I got a schedule to keep! See you around."

I started chasing after the Train, "But what am I supposed to do NOW?!" I asked, but The Train didn't reply.

"Oh looky what we have here," said a voice that made me quickly turn around, "A new friend." I sighed at the word 'Friend'.

"Oh come on Pagumon," said another voice, "We all know you want to hurt this one like you did with the other three before it."

"I was only trying to strengthen them up, Biyomon!" the first voice, 'Pagumon', reasoned.

"You almost destroyed the boy with the Light spirit!" the second voice, 'Biyomon', corrected in annoyance.

"Why don't we test this one's strength?!" The Pagumon suggested, making me turn back around and start running.

"Hey get back here!" Pagumon yelled, "Or I'll MAKE you get back here. 'Tackle'!"

Suddenly I felt a powerful charge around my body, "Ow!" I cried out when the attack hit me.

"Fight back kid!" The Biyomon taunted, "We'd like to see how well you can fight!"

"Fight!" I groaned as I tried and failed to stand, "I can barely stand UP!"

"To bad kid!" Pagumon said uninterested, "'Cause I'm just getting wormed up! 'Poison Bubbles'!"

I quickly thought of something, "'Transform'!" I yelled turning into a flat blanket.

"Where did you go kid?!" Pagumon asked while looking around for me.

"What do you think you're doing Pagumon?!" A new voice said in annoyance, "Are you picking on Digimon again?!"

"Maybe I am, Maybe I'm not!" Pagumon replied while hopping away, "But what would it matter? The Digimon disappeared!"

After a few seconds I transformed back to myself, and almost fainted. "Are you okay?" a yellow rabbit appeared and asked me, before helping me up.

"It doesn't look like it, you Nincompoop!" The new voice, a white creature with a pink belt, said in irritation, "You should come rest at our home." I couldn't argue, because I fainted and blacked out!

****Sesshomaru****

"Ow!" I groaned, when the 'Trailmon' pushed us off of it, "You did not HAVE to do that!"

"Oh but I did, 'cause I have a schedule to keep!" The Trailmon said, before it started moving on the Tracks.

"So what should we do now?" Kagome asked everyone, "We shouldn't just stand around."

"We should go see how Bokomon and Neemon are doing." Takuya suggested, walking over to a house.

"Are you sure?" I asked following him, "It could lead to trouble."

"No way! Those two wouldn't get into trouble!" J.P. replied calmly, before he seemed to realize something, "Then again, we should go check on Neemon." J.P. concluded, quickly starting follow Takuya.

"How do we even know Bokomon and Neemon are even here?" Koji asked as we finally got to the front door.

His question was quickly answered as someone said from inside, "Koji?!"

"Yep," InuYasha mumbled, "It sounds like someone's home."

The door opened slightly, "I'M SO GLAD TO SEE YOU ALL AGAIN!" a white creature yelled teary-eyed.

"We're glad to see you again too, Bokomon," Zoe greeted happily.

"Is Neemon in trouble, Bokomon?" Tommy asked calmly.

"Not that I know of," 'Bokomon' said after a few seconds of thinking. That's when Bokomon noticed the rest of us, "Who are all of you?"

"I'm Kagome Higurashi." Kagome introduced herself.

"I'm Rin," Rin greeted calmly.

"My name is Sesshomaru," I said uninterested.

"I'm Miroku." Miroku introduced himself, a little annoyed.

"And I'm InuYasha." InuYasha replied.

"Those are strange names for you three," Bokomon said looking at me, InuYasha, and Miroku.

"It's a long story Bokomon," Kouichi quickly explained.

"Is someone at the door Bokomon?" A voice asked coming next to Bokomon.

"Hey Neemon," The Digidestined greeted calmly.

"Wow! You look like our friends, the Legendary Digidestined," Neemon said in amazement.

"It IS them, you nincompoop!" Bokomon yelled in annoyance.

Before we could say more, I heard a loud yell from a near by forest.

"It can't be," Bokomon said looking at the forest.

Suddenly, a big Reptile with silver armor, appeared out of the forest.

"Um, Bokomon. What's that?" I asked calmly.

"Well, that Digimon is called Strikedramon," Bokomon answered trying to stay calm, "Do you six think you can take it on?"

"You bet!" The Digidestined replied slightly excited.

****Miroku****

"Execute!" They yelled, swiping their hands in front of their 'Digivises', "BEAST SPIRIT EVALUTION!" Once again, each of them were surrounded by Light. When they all emerged they each yelled a different name.

"KendoGarurumon!" howled a metal wolf-like Digimon.

"BurningGreymon!" a large Red dragon-like Digimon shouted.

"Korikakumon!" a white and brown Polar Bear-like Digimon yelled.

"MetalKabuterimon!" a metal Bug-like Digimon shrieked.

"JagerLoweemon" a Black Lion-like Digimon roared.

"Zephyrmon!" a bird-like Digimon screeched.

"Oh, my," I mumbled before I was about to go up to 'Zephyrmon.' InuYasha quickly held me back, and Kagome covered my mouth.

"Don't even think about saying it Miroku!" They both mumbled so only I could hear it.

_"Well, let's get this done guys!"_ BurningGreymon said slightly excited.

_"On it Takuya!"_ the other Digimon said just as excited.

**_**"Dark Master!"**_** JagerLoweemon roared, while leaping forward as dark energy formed a huge burst of energy from his mouth. Slicing and cutting through Strikedramon.

**_**"Hurricane Gale!"**_** Zephyrmon screeched, while throwing blades of pink energy at Strikedramon.

**_**"Bolo Thunder!"**_** MetalKabuterimon shrieked, while collecting and firing all of its energy from both of its arms at Strikedramon!

The Strikedramon remained standing, "You shall not defeat me that easily!" Strikedramon mocked evilly, "'Strike Fang'!" When it yelled it's attack, all of the portions of its Metal Plate on its body began to burn red hot. Its whole body became a mass of flames, before they rammed into JagerLoweemon, Zephyrmon, and MetalKabuterimon. Sending all three of them against the Train tracks, turning all of them back into humans.

"J.P.!" InuYasha yelled, slightly angry.

"Kouichi!" Kagome cried out in concern.

"Zoe!" I yelled.

"THAT'S IT!" Everyone, other than Rin, Bokomon, and Neemon, yelled angrily at Strikedramon, "No more Mr. Nice Guy!"

__**"**__**_**'Avalanche Axes'!"**_** Korikakumon yelled_, _while summoning his two axes before attacking Strikedramon.

**_**"'Pyro Barrage!'"**_** BurningGreymon shouted, while firing solar heat-wave energy bullets from his arms.

_**"**_**_**'Howling Star'!"**_** KendoGarurumon howled, using the 'Wing Blades' on his back to slice apart Strikedramon!

But Strikedramon STILL was standing.

Kagome aimed her bow and arrow before shooting at Strikedramon. "That will show it!" she mumbled.

But once again Strikedramon didn't even move, "All of your pathetic attempts will NEVER defeat me OR My masters!" Strikedramon growled mockingly.

"We'll see about that!" InuYasha retorted, "'Iron Reaver Soul Stealer'!" Suddenly, InuYasha quickly came up to Strikedramon and almost cut through him.

"'Strike Claw'!" Strikedramon yelled clawing InuYasha before he landed his attack.

I had enough of this thing attacking my friend!

That's when I noticed a weak spot where JagerLoweemon hit it.

I grabbed my Shakujo and struck Strikedramon at the weak spot until a Code appeared around it.

_"I can handle this Miroku!"_ BurningGreymon said before turning into Agunimon_, _**_**"Fractal code digitize!"**_**

Suddenly Strikedramon disappeared.

But strangely it transformed into a bracelet and went around my wrist.

**'What in the world just happened?!' **I thought looking at the bracelet as I got back to the others.

"Are you okay Miroku?" Takuya asked after he became human again.

"I'm fine," I answered and showed him the bracelet, "But how exactly could that Digimon have turned into a bracelet?"

"That is very simple to explain," Bokomon interjected calmly, "Digimon have been attacking a lot more around here, and well, some of them have had the Symbols of the Ten Legendary Warriors. Once one of those Digimon were defeated, the one that defeated them would gain the abilities of that Warrior."

"Okay," InuYasha said in mild annoyance, "So that Digimon had the power of, which Warrior?"

"Steel," Zoe said groggily, "I sensed the Warrior of Steel within Strikedramon and now I sense it within Miroku."

"Wow!" I said amazed while looking at the bracelet.

****Takuya****

"That's amazing Miroku," I said, patting his back.

"Oh I almost forgot," Tommy said looking a Bokomon, "Have you seen a new Digimon come through the Train station?"

"Now that you mention it," Bokomon said while thinking, "Yes, a small fox like Digimon DID come here earlier today."

My eyes widened, "Where is he now?" I asked calmly.

"He's inside resting." Bokomon answered, "A few Digimon and the small Digimon were fighting, and he got really injured, so we brought them inside the house. Why do you ask?"

"That Digimon that came here is our friend," Kagome calmly explained, "And we were kinda worried about him."

"Oh," Bokomon said in realization.

Before we could say more, something came out of the house slightly injured.

"Is everything okay?" it asked in concern.

"SHIPPO!" Kagome, InuYasha, and Miroku said happily.

"Kagome? InuYasha? Miroku?" 'Shippo questioned in confusion, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you!" InuYasha said in slight anger, "Now why are you here?!"

"I felt like I had to," Shippo replied.

"You should be training!" InuYasha retorted.

"I decided to take a break," Shippo said simply.

"Before you get Shippo even MORE injured, InuYasha," Kagome interrupted, while stepping in between them, "I think we ALL could use some rest after that attack."

"Agreed!" We all said.

"Well," Bokomon said, while opening his door wider, "You are welcome to stay here until you have completely rested up."

"Thanks Bokomon," I said in gratitude, while walking inside, following the others.

We all found a spot to rest and I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>FINISHED! And I got it done before New Years Day, which is good. I know the Chapter was long again, but at LEAST I finished it without a cliffhanger. What will the Digidestined do now that <strong>**2 ****of******** their friends have a power of a Legendary Warrior? Find out next time.****


	13. Chapter 13

**I KNOW I'm REALLY late with updating. But at least I have it up, Here's Chapter 13, starting with the Disclaimer...**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon OR Inu-Yasha

**Now get to reading.**

****Lucemon****

__'Everything is set!' I hissed, while looking at the newly created 'Portal' that will lead to the Digital world, 'Nothing shall get in my way!'__

****'What if those annoying brats are there ********now?!' ****_Naraku__ asked, furiously, __**'**_****As I recall, you said their powers are strongest IN the 'Digital World'. ********They will be just as strong as us!'****

__'But you are forgetting that those Demons are there with them,' I replied evilly, 'They may just get in their way.'__

****'Just so things do not go wrong,'**** __Naraku said before he snapped his fingers. Suddenly, a lot of Demons appeared before me,__ ****'I will have these demons attack and weaken them even more!'****

__'Very good,' I said satisfied, 'Cherubimon! Go with these Demon. Find and weaken those brats!'__

__'As you wish master.' Cherubimon replied, leading the Demons into the Portal.__

****Miroku****

I was still admiring my new bracelet when a thought occurred to me, "Why would I have gotten the bracelet when the others were fighting Strikedramon more then I was?" I asked, Bokomon.

"It seems you were the first to see Strikedramon's weak point." Bokomon explained, "Someone as smart as that would possibly get the Warrior of Steel's powers."

"Wow," I said in amazement, before I looked over at InuYasha, "Hear that InuYasha. I'm smart."

"Oh I heard!" InuYasha said annoyed, "But I doubt Sango would agree."

I didn't want to argue about that, OR bring Sango up.

"You all must be tired if you just got out of a Well and were attacked." Neemon stated.

"Actually Neemon," Takuya replied, "I've been waiting for an attack like Strikedramon. It's been so boring lately. I'm just glad we're back in the digital-"

He stopped talking when a Loud sound was heard outside.

"What was that?!" I asked, quickly heading outside.

****Cherubimon****

__'I never DID like the way all these Digimon are in harmony," I sneered looking at all the__ __happy Digimon.__

_"___Oh NO!" Some of the Digimon screamed, "It's Cherubimon! And I don't think he's here to do something good!"__

__Those Digimon tried to run but I ordered the demons to destroy them!__

"I should have known!" __said a voice that belonged to a Warrior.__

__'Ah, if it isn't The Legendary Warriors.' I said evilly, 'You've come to stop the destruction of the Digital World, I presume?'__

"You bet we have!" __The Warrior of Thunder, J.P., said angrily, __"We've stopped you once, and we'll stop you again!"

__'Time can change many things,' I retorted, 'Including power! '__**_Thousand Spears'_**__!' I yelled, before suddenly firing multiple spears of lightning at the Legendary Warriors.__

"Well, that hurt!" __The Legendary Warrior of Wind, Zoe, said angrily.__

"You'll pay for that!" __A new voice said, I looked and saw three new humans standing next to the Legendary Warriors.__

__'Awe, yes. Naraku had mentioned you three on countless occasions.' I told them.__

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT!"_ The half-demon, InuYasha, yelled, _"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

__'Pathetic!' I said as InuYasha attacked, and simply swatted him away, 'And here I thought you'd all be a challenge. I guess I was wrong. 'Terminal Judgment'!' I yell, summoning a giant thundercloud that let loose uncountable thunderbolts on all of them.__

__Now they lay before me. 'Stay down or I shall destroy you myself!' I told all of them.__

__'CHERUBIMON!' Ordered master Lucemon, 'I believe I told you, ____NOT__ __to destroy them just yet!'__

__'My deepest apologizes.' I said, while kneeling, 'Please spare me.'__

**_'Not this time Cherubimon!'_**__Naraku said evilly,__**_'Lucemon has decided-_**

__'I have decided,' Lucemon said angrily, 'That your service is no longer needed.'__

__'No master please I can-'__

__'Spare me your excuse.' Lucemon interrupted, ''Paradise Lost Punch'!' Lucemon launched me high into the air, with a wild dance of blows, then held my limbs fixed as he driven me back into the ground.__

****Naraku****

__I watched as Cherubimon was destroyed. I was very pleased with this. __****'Finally!'**** __I hissed to myself, __****'Now he won't get in my way!'****

_'___Naraku!' Lucemon called, 'We shall finish these brats off later. When the time is right.'__

__I nodded, __**_'We must plan a new attack.' _**__I guessed.__

__'Correct.' Lucemon replied.__

__As we headed off, I turned my head to look at the unconscious Half-Demon and priestess. __****'Next time I shall destroy you InuYasha!'**** __I said to myself again, __****'With NO mercy!'****

****Done, Done, Done! Sorry just had to do that. I know this chapter was almost all Villain. And Lucemon Double-Crossed Cherubimon. What has happened to the Digidestined, InuYasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Kagome? Will they figure this out? Find out next time!****


End file.
